Suicide Silence
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Serena is tired of living life as a princess...when she commits suicide her friends try to discover what lead her to do so. Or will everything be left unanswered? Also her friends, Darien, and Rini's reactions.
1. Serena's Suicide

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

Do this. Do that. That's all I hear from everyone of the people in my life. I'm getting tired of them treating me as if I wasn't a human like they are. Yes, I'm a princess, but it doesn't mean I should have to act like one the whole time. I need to have fun in life. Be what I want to be. Yes, I'm also Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, but I'm getting tired of that too. It's hard being a princess and protecting the world at the same time. No one understands what I have to go through every day. The girls don't try to understand. Darien doesn't get it either. Also he doesn't get that I need him to help me. He doesn't get it even though he's the prince of the Earth. Can't he try to understand me? Rini should be able to understand, but she just does the same things to me as the other girls. She's my daughter she should be on my side, but she isn't.

I heard my phone ringing, but I didn't want to answer it because it was probably Raye. She was mad at me for ditching them after the fight with the youma. We were supposed to have a serious discussion after the fight, but I wasn't up to it. I could hear what she was going to say to me now. _"Serena, where were you? You know we had an important meeting at the temple. You are the leader of the Sailor Scouts. You need to take responsibility for the team. Everything rests on your shoulders, but you ditched us, but for what reason? It wasn't important enough for you. Maybe we aren't important. You are also the princess and we have to protect you, but why should I when you can't even protect us? You did terrible in the fight last night too. What was wrong with you? Also you attacked us last night. What kind of friend are you? "_

I looked at my phone to see that Raye was calling. I just ignored the call. Raye didn't understand the stress that I went through when I was trying to be a great leader. I am trying to do everything in my power to make our team stronger. Every time that I give a good idea…it gets shot down by the whole team. The meeting wasn't even my decision. It was for the rest of them. Also the only reason that I had attacked them was because the youma took over my body. No one seemed to realize that. Not even Amy…could see that I was being controlled. It doesn't matter anymore though. Nothing matters in life.

I looked out the window to the moon. I couldn't help, but keep the tears from falling. I heard my phone beep and it was a text from Raye. I didn't even look at the words that sent me. I didn't want to read it because I was not in the mood. The tears were flowing harder.

I couldn't take this stress. I didn't want to anymore. No one understands what I'm going through and they expect me to do everything right. What kind of friend am I? Well what kind of friends are they if they don't take the time to listen to me. Yeah, they were there for me when Darien dumped me, but now they aren't even helping me.

Luna was glaring at me from the corner of her eyes when she came back from Raye's. I didn't even bother looking at her because I know she is disappointed. "Serena, you knew that you had an important meeting to attend. Why didn't you show up? It was about the next attack that the scouts think is going to happen. Don't you even care about what is happening to the people that love you the most? Raye believes that Molly is going to come under attack soon. Why do you think they were going to have this meeting? Plus what were you thinking last night? You attacked the girls for no reason. Like you hated them for some reason."

"Luna, don't you understand that the youma took over me last night? Why doesn't anyone ever believe me! I was telling the truth last night after the fight. When it was defeated I wasn't in its control anymore. And about the meeting…don't I deserve a break every now and then? Yes, Molly is important to me. I'm sleeping over her house the night that anyways. I asked her to have a girl's day, but no you don't trust me. And another thing…none of you respects me. Why should I be the one that always has to be respectful?" I asked Luna. She looked at me as if I was the stupidest person on the planet.

"It doesn't mean that Molly won't get attacked. It's not like you can change into Sailor Moon in front of her. How could you make a stupid decision like that? And they would respect you if you didn't do so many stupid things or make so many stupid decisions. You never have any good ideas and whenever you start to try to think of something you get distracted. You turn into the sniveling girl that doesn't know what she wants in life," Luna said. My heart broke into tiny pieces and I felt like an idiot. Luna was right. I am an idiot.

I heard my phone beep again and I was getting another phone call. This time it was one of the other scouts and I wasn't going to answer them either. Luna glared at me and then I just tossed my phone at her. That scared her a little bit.

"I'm done, Luna, you and everyone else is always putting pressure on me. I'm your princess and you are always trying to bring me down. Every one of you has never made me feel like I was anything worth it. I have to work so hard and every time I try…you all shoot me down. I'm the leader and you treat me as if I'm not a very good leader. Maybe I'm not, but you still could respect me and my decisions. Even Darien doesn't treat me with respect. So you know I'm done," I told her. Luna looked at me wide eyed.

"Serena, you are the princess. That is why we are trying to make you into the perfect princess."

"Why should I always have to fall back to that? I don't want to be your princess…because all you do is treat me terribly. And I can't take it anymore," I responded. I walked out of my room. There were so many thoughts running through my head. How many times did I become weak because of my duties? I never got the chance to live my life the way that I wanted. It was all chosen for me.

I just ran out of the house. So many bad memories were haunting me. I didn't want the stress of the princess to be my life. I just wanted for once to be a normal girl. I knew that would never happen. Tears were rolling down my face. I looked up at the moon again. Then everything became clear. I went into my room…I took a rope from my room. I was put the rope around my neck…

XXX

Serena hung herself in the closet. She knew that Luna wasn't going to be home after their last conversation with each other. Serena couldn't take the stress of being a princess. She didn't want her destiny to come true. And she felt like no one loved her for her. Serena was done. She was done with life. And she knew that no one would understand. So she took her own life to prove a point…that she was not going to live her destiny.


	2. Rini's Fate

For everyone asking the question about Rini just please read this chapter. And then you'll know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

Later that evening Luna was thinking about everything she had said to Serena. She felt bad that she called her stupid. She needed some time to cool off so she left. She went to Amy's house for a while to think. Luna knew she needed to apologize to Serena. She knew that Serena was trying to be the perfect princess for them. She knew that Serena was trying hard to please everyone. That must have been the most stressful thing for her.

Luna was going in through the window to see if she could try to find Serena. She didn't see her anywhere in her room. Luna knew that they were upset with each other. She didn't think that Serena would run off because of everything that she said. She knew that Serena wasn't stupid. Sometimes she made stupid decisions, but she tried her hardest to remain smart.

Luna started to get worried a couple of hours later when Serena didn't show up for dinner. Her mother was calling her for a couple of minutes. When she didn't get an answer she went upstairs. Serena still wasn't in her room. Luna was starting to get nervous. Maybe she was in a different part of town. She rushed over to Raye's temple where everyone was having another meeting. Serena still hasn't shown up to. Rini, Darien, and the rest of the scouts were just talking. They were waiting for Serena.

"D-Daddy, something's wrong…my head hurts," Rini said, but he didn't even hear her. He couldn't hear a word she was saying. Rini started to disappear, but she was wondering why. Where was her mother? Did something happen to her mother? She saw Luna ran into the room. Luna saw that Rini was nowhere to be found.

"What happened to Rini?" Luna asked looking at everyone in the room. Darien started to look around her his daughter. This was not funny anymore. They all started looking for her.

"I'm right here," Rini said still sitting where she was. They still couldn't hear her. Rini noticed that she was see through and no one could see her. Rini screamed as she was being take away from this world. She was never going to exist now.

XXX

Serena still hadn't come down for dinner. Her mother was starting to get worried. It was not like her daughter to miss a meal. She went into Serena's room again to see if she was there. She wasn't and then she called her friends. "Hello, this is Raye Hino speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Mrs. Tsukino, Serena's mother, have you seen Serena? Is she at your house?" Serena's mother said with fear in her voice.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday," Raye said with a worried tone. She could tell that Serena's mother had started crying. It was heart breaking to hear…because she knew that Serena was upset with all of them too, but who knows where she can be.

"Can you please help us find her?" her mother asked.

"Yes, we'll help you," Raye said.

She hung up with Serena's mother and then she looked at the girls and then Darien. They were all starting to wonder what happened to Serena and Rini since she was nowhere to be found. Darien was worried about his future wife. Something had to be wrong if she ran away from home. Maybe it was one of her family members putting too much pressure on her. Or maybe it was something else. He just knew she needed to be found.

All of them spread out to search for their missing princess. It was going to be a long search, but hopefully they would find her alive.

XXX

As Rini was starting to fade away she was running to the house where her mother was. She entered the house, but she couldn't open the door so she just went in through an open window. Luna must have left it open so that she could get back in the house. Serena was the one that normally let her back in, but Serena was nowhere to be found.

Rini was getting scared. This was not funny for her anymore. She wanted to know where her mother was and she wanted to know now. She wanted to know why she was starting to fade away. Would anyone even remember her? She was the daughter of both Serena and Darien so it would make sense.

She started to think of a reason she was starting to disappear. Her mother could have died somehow. That was Rini's only logical explanation as to why she was starting to fade away. Rini walked over to the closet. For some reason she was drawn to the closet. When she opened the door and screamed. Serena's body was hanging in her closet.

"Mama, no, why? Mama, I need you! Please, no! Mommy!" Rini screamed trying to calm herself down, but then she faded away forever not being able to exist because Serena was dead.

XXX

Serena's mother entered her daughter's room. She was also being drawn to the closet for some reason. When she opened the closet door…she found Serena. She was hanging. Her mother's eyes went wide and she screamed just like Rini had. Sammy and her husband ran into the room. They were wondering why she was screaming so much, but then they looked into the closet. Her father fell to his knees in tears. His baby girl was gone. She was never coming back and he knew it. Sammy ran out of the room crying. His sister was dead and he knew she killed herself, but why? He wanted to know why.


	3. Sammy's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

"Serena, why did you do this, sis? We all loved you! Mom, Dad, your friends, your boyfriend, and our cousin, Rini. I miss you already. You were fun to pick on. You made me laugh. Whenever you were sad I was sad because I knew I couldn't help you, but you never came to us. Why wouldn't you come to any of us," I thought in my head as I was running. I didn't know where I was going, but I know I didn't want to go back to that house. I didn't want to go back to Serena's room where we found her. My only sister…she's gone. I can't believe we lost her. I don't want to wrap my mind around it!

I did start to notice that she was starting to change a little bit. She was getting more depressed and no one seemed to notice, but for me and mother. Mother didn't say anything to Serena though because she knew that it would cause a fight. She didn't want to fight with Serena. Dad would ask Mom questions and he would never get an answer. What kind of family are we? We were never there for Serena. We all could tell she was going through something, but why couldn't we pick up on it before?

I just knew that she loved us enough to defend us from anything. She was always there for me when someone was picking on me. I just couldn't understand why my goofy, happy, and loveable sister was gone now. Maybe it had something to do with those friends of hers. Raye was always a jerk to her. I saw it happen with my own eyes, but underneath I knew she cared for Serena. All of them deep down cared for her, but were they apart of her death somehow?

"Serena, please, give me a sign as to why we lost you. You were important to this world," I thought. I was crying hard, but I didn't want anyone to stop me to ask me what was wrong. I knew that searching for answer would probably be hard.

Up ahead I saw Serena's friends, but I didn't know if I wanted to talk to them just yet. I slowed down to a walk. I had so many things running through my head. Serena really needed justice and maybe talking to them would get it.

"Hey, aren't you Serena's brother," I heard a voice from behind me. It was a girl with blue short hair and I nodded at her. She smiled at me, but I guess she hadn't heard the news. I didn't smile back at her. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not. Serena's dead," I responded.

"What?" she asked.

"Serena's dead!" I shouted. She looked at me. Her eyes were wide and it looked like she didn't believe a word that I was saying to her. She started to back up from me when she noticed that I was serious. Why would I lie about something like that?

"Amy, who are you talking to?" the raven haired girl that I knew as Raye was calling from behind her. She didn't even notice me. Amy pointed to me and then she looked. Her eyes widened a little bit, but she smiled. Why was she smiling too?

"Have you found Serena?" she asked me with a big smile. I nodded, but I didn't smile like she was. Neither did the girl called Amy.

"She's dead," I told her. I was mad at that point. The other people that were with them walked up as well and I told them the same thing. I was crying again and then I ran back towards home. Mom and Dad were in Serena's room. They were holding her body crying. I kissed her cheek. I didn't know how I was going to be able to get along without Serena. She was my flesh and blood. She was the only person that could truly understand me.


	4. Amy's Folly

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

I can't believe Serena's gone. She was one of my best friends. She was the first person that I had become friends with when I started school. She didn't make fun of me for being so smart. She even respected that I wanted to become a doctor. I am more shocked she would do something like this. I know she's been going through a hard time lately, but I didn't think it would take that much toll on her.

Why didn't I see the signs? She was not acting like herself for the past few weeks. She did attack us, but she told us the youma took over. We didn't believe her. Well Raye didn't believe her. I did want to because I know Serena wouldn't hurt us. She was our best friend. She would go out of her way to protect us.

My heart is broken from the loss of my friend. I don't know how we all could put so much pressure on her she would take her own life. I looked up over to the moon and all I could see was her. Tears started to stream down my face. I just didn't want to think about what was going through her mind as she was taking her own life.

I needed to talk to someone, but I didn't know who I wanted to talk to. Maybe I could just stay in my room for the rest of day. I wanted to think about what to do about Serena's death. It isn't going to be easy to move on. Serena was still supposed to be alive. It's hard now that she isn't.

I wonder what is going to happen to the scouts now that we lost our leader and our princess. Ever since Sammy told us that Serena has died none of us were able to say anything. The only thing that we could do is cry. Sammy was more broken up about it. We could tell just by looking at the tears streaming down his face. When he told me the only thing I could do was cry.

_"Amy, let's hang out! All you do is study. You need to have some fun in your life," Serena said with a big bright smile on her face. I smiled too because just having her smile made me feel happy too._

_ "Serena, you know I have to study. It is important," I said laughing when she gave me a look. I knew she tried in school, but just wasn't that good at it. _

_ "I just don't see the point. School is torture. You have to go to school for a long time to be a doctor, but you know I support your decision," Serena said. She slung her backpack over shoulder. She turned around and looked at me. We were on our way to Raye's house actually. Surprisingly she was going to be on time since she was walking with me._

_ "Serena, school is just trying to prepare you for the real world. And to help you study to get the perfect job for you," I told her. She looked at me and smiled, but I knew she didn't really agree with me. Serena didn't see the point of school. I knew that she would never get my point, but she still would support me._

_ "I know, Amy, you tell me all the time. But we should just go to the beach or the amusement park and just have fun. You deserve a break, Amy. You shouldn't have to study so hard every day!" _

_ "We'll have a day to hangout and go to the beach, Serena." _

_ Serena brightened up and she pulled me along. We were going shopping instead of to the meeting. She called the other girls and they all just decided that we would skip having a day to study and just go to the mall together. We had a lot of smiles and laughs together._

More tears rolled down my face. I heard my communicator going off, but I didn't even want to get off my bed. I didn't want to answer it. I looked more out at the moon. I just sat there looking at it for a long time. Then another memory came to me.

_"Serena, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately," I asked her. She smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Serena's blue eyes looked more sad than normal._

_ "I'm fine, Amy, I'm just going through a lot with Darien and my parents. We have just been having more arguments lately. I'm tired of arguing with everyone," she said. _

_ "Well if you need help just come to me. I will try to help you as much as you can," I told her. She smiled at me again. She nodded and then she ran away. I was shocked she ran away from me. She never does that. Something serious must have been going on that way._

I looked at a picture of the five of us together. Serena was smiling so brightly in it. "Why didn't you come to me, Serena? I told you that we could always talk. You could have told me that you were stressed out. I would have talked to you about anything. You know that I would have. You didn't need to take your life. I miss you, Serena, and I love you."

With that I fell asleep with dreams of the scouts and most importantlySerena.


	5. Raye's Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

Serena, you little jerk, why would you do this to us? We needed you! We needed you and you left us. Why would you do it? Did we put too much pressure on you? We needed you to be strong so that the team could be strong. You were our leader and our princess. Serena, you betrayed us by killing yourself. I will never forgive you for this!

I know that our last few days have not been too good, but I hope that you would have just forgiven me. Death was not the answer. You are such a brat, Serena. I miss you so much. You were so much fun to torture. I know we fought, but it doesn't mean I didn't care! You know that I did. Serena, I just can't believe you took your own life. It's hard to think about it. No one still has spoken to each other since your death. No one has seen Darien since the day your brother told us you died. Rini completely disappeared.

We needed you and you left us. We had rough day the last couple of times. I know we argued more than ever, but you just wanted to be heard. We never let you speak. Maybe you weren't as stupid as we thought you were. Ending your life has got to be stupid too. You should have just let us help you through all that you were going through.

I punched the wall next to me. I held my hurting hand. Tears were starting to stream down my face. Every emotion was raging through my body anger, sadness, and helplessness. Is this how I made you feel, Serena?

_"Raye, why do you always have to pick on me?" Serena asked me. Her bright blue eyes were cold and angry. That was not something I liked to see in her eyes. I thought for a minute. Why did I always pick on her?_

_ "I don't know. Maybe it's because you are an easy target," I responded. I thought about my words carefully._

_ "I shouldn't be an easy target for you or anyone else in this group. I always feel like I am because you pick on me for not being smart. You should help me instead of bring me down. You shouldn't yell at me for not understanding. I hate when you act like you should be leader of the Sailor Scouts too. Give me a chance," Serena said. Her eyes were blazing with anger and I could see some sadness. _

_ I raised my eyebrow at her. "Well maybe if you acted better than we wouldn't treat you like that." _

_ Serena just looked at me and then ran off. I could tell that she had started crying like the crybaby she was. She was done arguing with me for the day. I called her later and apologized to her. Then after that all of us went to get ice cream together. We were all smiling and laughing. We had a great time spending time together as a group._

More tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew that if I didn't get out of the house soon I would go crazy. I needed to find the answers to why Serena wanted to hurt us like this. Then I thought back to the day before.

_ "Serena, you are such an idiot!" I screamed at her._

_ "What don't you understand about the youma took over me? It's not my fault that you don't believe, but it did. I would never attack you! You are my best friends! Please get that I wasn't in control of myself," Serena said looking at me deep in the eyes. I still didn't believe her. _

_ "Yeah, right, I know you probably wanted to do that for years now!" I scoffed at her. The hurt look in her eyes said something to me, but I couldn't believe her! _

_ "No, you're wrong! I would never want to hurt you," Serena said and frowned. She looked like she was about to cry._

_ "Then prove it in the next battle," I told her with a glare. She did start crying. We all walked away. I don't understand why anyone else tried to stop the fight between us. Maybe it would have saved her life…I highly doubt that now. _

Thinking back she was right. She would never attack us. She would never hurt us. I should have seen that from the beginning. I was stupid for not believing her. I guess it was my constant nagging that pushed her over the edge. My tough exterior scared her more than anything. Maybe Serena felt like she needed to prove a point to me.

I started to meditate in front of my fire. I was searching for answers to her death, but I couldn't find anything. I just couldn't think anymore. I let out a scream into my pillow and cried more. My grandpa and Chad rushed in to calm me down. Nothing helped at all.


	6. Lita's Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6

_Punch, kick, punch. _I was trying to keep Serena's death out of my head. I was either cooking or at the gym. It kept my mind off her death. Serena was one of the most important people in my life. I don't know why she wouldn't come to us for help. Why did she go so far as to take her own life? When Sammy told us I couldn't help, but feel down because of it. It was hard on me to even think about why Serena would do it.

Was it because of all of us? Or was it because she was a princess? Everyone was always trying to tell her how to live. That was not something anyone would want to go through. I don't know if I would be able to handle it either. Well that is the only reason I could think of to why Serena did this. Darien has been really broken up. I saw him the other day. He was really depressed and he looked like he wanted to die, but I stopped and talked to him.

He was starting to lose weight. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red. He had been crying a lot. This is probably the hardest thing in the world for him. I didn't know how I'm dealing with it. I haven't even cried over her death yet. I wanted to be strong for everyone, but I haven't seen them in the longest time. No one wanted to speak because we all had to work out our thoughts.

_"Lita, let's go to the amusement park today! I need to get away for a while," Serena said smiling widely at me. It made me smile too. _

_ "Sure, why not. Why don't I make your favorite foods? We will have a lot of fun," I told her. Serena's eyes lit up when she heard that I was going to make all of our favorite foods. I loved that she always loved my cooking and was never afraid of me. _

_ "Yes! That sounds wonderful," Serena said. I could tell that she was imagining all of my food that I cooked. I couldn't help, but laugh when she started drooling. When we went the amusement park everyone had a great time. I was glad that we were._

When I got home from I dropped my gym bag down and went into the kitchen. I was hungry for something, but I didn't know what I wanted. I just stared at the cookbook. A note from Serena had been left there. It was from about a week ago. She was asking me to make her favorite cookies. I could feel tears slowly starting to drip down my face. I couldn't help, but crying now. I was trying to be strong, but I knew I couldn't for long. I lost someone that I loved. She was the first person that said she wasn't afraid of me. She tried my food and she loved it.

I started to cook something that I knew we both loved. Then all of a sudden the memories of the last few days that she was alive were flooding back.

_"Serena, it's me, Lita, don't you remember me?" I asked her as she attacked us. She didn't seem to be in control of her actions. She used her wand against me. I went flying into a building through glass. We were happy when we were finally able to defeat the youma._

_ Serena was crying about what Raye had said to her. I was mad at Raye for being a jerk. "Serena, don't worry about what Raye has to say. She just doesn't understand what you have to go through. I don't think any of us do."_

_ "You're right. None of you get me," she said in an angry tone. That was never a tone she took with me._

_ "Serena, are you okay? You really aren't acting like yourself."_

_ "I'm sorry, Lita, I didn't mean to say that. I'm okay. I just need some space," Serena told me._

_ "If you ever need me…please come talk to me. You know I love you," I told her._

I just didn't understand why she didn't come to me. She promised me she would come to me, but she didn't. She lost her way and she ended her life. I stopped crying and straightened up. I know that Serena wouldn't want me to be sad. I tried to stay positive for the rest of the night. All of my thoughts were on Serena.


End file.
